Beast
Beast is a 2006 horror mystery brickfilm by Nathan Wells. It follows the story of Dr. Wilson, a scientist who will do anything to find a cure for cancer and must deal with the sudden murder of his lab assistant.Beast on YouTube It was an entry into the Fame, Infamy and Glory Contest and ultimately won second place.Fame, Infamy and Glory Contest results thread Plot Dr. Wilson is searching for a cure for cancer. After his assistant Catie brings him several vials, Dr. Wilson gets to work. After hours of hard work, he stops and checks his calculations, before exclaiming: "This is incredible!" Dr. Wilson meets his friend Dr. Myers at a cafe to talk. Dr. Wilson excitedly claims he's cured cancer with dog DNA. Dr. Myers is incredulous and disapproving, but Dr. Wilson claims it's perfectly safe. Back at the lab, Catie accidentally disturbs Dr. Wilson, causing him to splash the cure on himself. Later, Catie apologizes to Dr. Wilson, but suddenly he collapses in pain before smashing aside his desk. Catie screams. The lab is in shambles. Catie lies dead on the floor. While crime scene investigators examine the crime scene, Inspector Bill Gristle interrogates Dr. Wilson, who doesn't remember a thing. Based on the evidence, Gristle suspects Catie was attacked by a large animal. Dr. Myers consoles Dr. Wilson, who seems distracted. At the police lab, lab tech Sandy McGregor analyzes DNA from the crime scene. He calls in Gristle and reveals the DNA is Dr. Wilson's. Gristle and Captain John Copper and a group of police arrive at GATCA, where Dr. Wilson works. Dr. Wilson is no where to be found, but a large beast sprints across the lab. The police chase the beast to the rooftops. The beast roars and threatens the cops, and Gristle is forced to shoot. The beast, wounded, transforms back in Dr. Wilson. Dr. Wilson now remembers everything. Full of regret, Dr. Wilson flings himself backward off the building, killing himself. In Gristle's office, he and Copper listen to the radio, which reports that GATCA is filing for bankruptcy. Copper asks if Gristle believed what he saw: an animal transforming into a man. Gristle responds that he wasn't sure what he saw, but he did see a man who looked like his soul had been ripped out: "It wasn't the fall that killed Dr. Wilson, it was the beast within." Trailer The trailer for Beast, seen here, won first place in the Trailer Competition that accompanied the Fame, Infamy and Glory Contest in a tie-break with the trailer for Edison by Judah Frank, after the original winner, [https://drive.google.com/file/d/18mmy7a8yp66A7ZMFrL9Ghgxz-AGgmepf/view a trailer for Schlockstars] by Day Clancy, was disqualified due to no finished film being submitted to the contest.Brickfilms.com Wiki page on FIG Cast *Colin Boyle as Dr. Augustus Wilson *Joe Evangelista as Dr. Matthew Myers *Nathan Wells as Inspector Bill Gristle and Additional Voices *Judah Frank as Captain John Copper *Leonardo Escobar as Radio Reporter Brian Roberts *Nathan Cunninghamm as Sandy McGregor *Andi Fischer as Catie MacDougal *Nelson Yrizarry as Davis Drake *Zach Macias as Additional Voices Crew * Nathan Wells - Director, animator, editor, digital effects, sound effects * Joseph Frank - Music * Zach Macias - Bluescreening effects, sound effects * Robinson Wood - Sound effects Award nominations |- | colspan="1" rowspan="1"|2006 | colspan="1" rowspan="1"|Brickfilming Achievement in Motion Picture Arts |Best Sound Design |Nominated |- References Category:Contest-winning brickfilms Category:Award-nominated brickfilms Category:Archived brickfilms Category:Fame, Infamy and Glory Contest brickfilms Category:Brickfilm of the Week brickfilms Category:Brickfilms in the second Brickfilms.com directory Category:Brickfilms filmed in America Category:Brickfilms scored by Joseph Frank Category:Cult brickfilms Category:Horror brickfilms Category:Mystery brickfilms